Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a medical device, and more particularly to a medical device for facilitating passage and/or removal of kidney stones.
Calculus or stones in the urinary tract or kidneys usually arise because of the breakdown of a delicate balance in the body. Specifically, the kidneys must conserve water to function, but they must excrete materials that have a low solubility. These opposing requirements must be balanced during adaptation to diet, climate and activity. The problem is mitigated to some degree because urine contains substances that inhibit crystallization of stone forming minerals. However, when urine becomes supersaturated with insoluble materials, because excretion rates are excessive and/or because water conservation is extreme, crystals form and may grow and aggregate to form a stone.
Although small crystals are readily voided from the kidney with urine, the larger stones frequently become dislodged from the kidney and enter the ureter or occlude the uretero-pelvic junction, causing pain and obstruction. Although some stones can ultimately traverse the ureter, their passage usually produces pain and bleeding. Usually the pain is so severe that narcotic drugs are needed for its control.
Removal of stones from the kidneys or urinary tract can be effected medically or surgically. A well known surgical approach involves passing a flexible basket in a retrograde manner up the ureter from the bladder, and using the basket to capture the stones. Another surgical technique, known as extracorporeal lithotripsy, entails transmission of high-intensity shock waves from outside the body to fragment the stones within the body. The resulting stone fragments are then voided with urine. Yet another surgical technique, percutaneous ultrasonic lithotripsy, requires the passage of a rigid cystoscopy-like instrument in the renal pelvis through a small incision in the flank whereupon stones are broken up by a small ultrasound transducer and removed directly. Another surgical technique is laser lithotripsy via a ureteroscope. All of these procedures, which can be quite painful, are elaborate and expensive, and do not always result in complete removal of the stones and fragments.
Stents are used to decompress ureteral obstruction, ensuring that urine drains from the kidney to the bladder. It has also been recognized that placement of a stent within the ureter can help small stones and stone fragments to transit the ureter. In a typical procedure involving a stent, a guide wire is passed through the ureter to the renal pelvis. A hollow, flexible, cylindrical stent is then advanced with a pusher over the guide wire. The guide wire and pusher are then extracted from the stent and the body, leaving an open lumen for urine to pass through. However, because the lumen defined by the cylindrical stent is even smaller than the ureter itself, all but the smallest stones and sludge are precluded from passing therethrough. Some fragments are able to pass around the ureteral stent but larger stone fragments are unable to pass. In many cases, stone fragments often block the open stent passageway.
The present invention provides an improved ureteral device that is not only well-suited for decompressing an obstructed passage within the body such as a ureter, but which is also configured to gently dilate and thus facilitate stone passage through a ureter or duct.
In an exemplary embodiment a ureteral device includes a flexible, elongate body that defines an open channel along the body. At least a portion of the body is made of a resilient material, wherein the open channel defines a void volume. A retaining or compressive force applied to the resilient material causes the void volume to be reduced, or maintained in a reduced state, until the retaining or compressive force is removed or maintained in a reduced state, until the retaining or compressive force is removed. A sleeve, a wire, or an adhesive soluble in liquid or dissolvable by ultrasound can provide the retaining force.
In some embodiments, a flexible, elongate body includes elements distributed along the body and that are movable from a first state to a second state to increase the diameter of the ureteral device from a first diameter to a second diameter.
In another embodiment, a flexible, elongate body defines a plurality of flexible elongate members which in turn define a plurality of cages. The cages are movable from a cage contracted state to a cage expanded state.